Plans Postponed
by RedemptionWarrior
Summary: What goes on between people who have known each other since childhood and not always in a pleasant context.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is just a quick little one-shot to deal with some writer's block I've been dealing with. I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it.

* * *

><p><strong>Plans Postponed<strong>

Princess Peach was happily getting dressed for the day. As she was getting the finishing touches of her appearance done, her door opened to reveal one of her guard Toads. His spear was nooked in his elbow as he held a pillow with a phone on it.

"Your Highness, a rather rude person is on the phone for you. He said that you would want to talk with him."

Curious, the princess picked the receiver up and held it to her ear.

"Hello? May I ask who's calling?"

A deep, gruff voice answered with a laugh.

"Hi there, Princess! It's me, your friendly neighborhood Koopa King!"

Peach just smiled as she replied.

"Hi Bowser," The guard Toad visibly flinched when she said the name. "How was your vacation? I heard from Queen Bean that you and your children had visited for a bit."

A throaty chuckle answered her.

"Yeah, me and the Koopalings stopped by Beanbean Castle Town for some Starbeans coffee. Mario told me that he and Luigi helped personally started the business by harvesting the types of beans used, so I thought I'd try some on the way to the Grumble Volcano. The kids loved it, both the coffee and the volcano. We had some gokart races, Junior whipped everyone in those, and some lava baths while there. Lava baths are alway so good for the shell!"

Peach giggled in response before he continued.

"Though, speaking of Mario, I've got some souvenirs for him and his brother. Three ten pound bags of those various coffee beans from Starbeans, and some magma from the Volcano. I had Kammy use some magic to contain it so it won't ever cool while sealed. Should be a nice way to keep warm when Winter hits the Mushroom Kingdom."

"How thoughtful! I'm sure Mario will be happy to pick those up next time he's over." Peach said with a smile.

The Koopa King responded.

"No need for him to come here, I was planning on coming over to visit you guys. Perhaps, while I'm over there, we can make a kidnapping out of it?"

Peach closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Sorry Bowser, but Mario and Luigi are out of town. Luigi invited Daisy's family to his mansion so he could 'meet the parents'."

On the other end of the line, Bowser seemed to flinch.

"Ouch. I remember when I had to meet the parents of my late wife. They really put me through the ringer. Anyway, what about Mario?"

Peach composed herself before saying.

"He had to hurry to Mario Land. That nasty Tatanga showed up again and started attacking. Mario called me last night and said he drove Tatanga away, but he'd be staying there to put his doctor skills to use."

Bowser sighed in response.

"That sucks. I had some new powerups I wanted him to try." He paused for a brief moment. "Though, if he was being Doctor Mario again, why didn't you go help him as his Nurse? You love helping him out with that, especially in that cute little nurse's outfit you wear."

Peach blushed, but was still about to answer.

"I really wanted to, but I had to meet a delegation from the Nimbus kingdom. Oh, Mallow told me to say hi!"

A chuckle came from the phone.

"Heh, that little rain cloud. How's that puffball prince doing?"

Peach giggled herself.

"He's just fine. I was told that he found a cute little Nimbus girl to make his princess, since his parents are getting up in the years."

Bowser laughed on the other end of the line.

"Hah, if I'm not invited, I'll crash the party for old time's sake. After all, good relations with other kingdoms is important!"

The princess started laughing herself.

"Well anyway, nice talking with you, Princess. Call me when Mario gets back so we can talk about me coming over."

"Okay Bowser! I'll talk to you later. Good bye!"

Princess Peach set the phone receiver back on its stand on the pillow. With a smile on her face, she walked passed the guard Toad. Said guardsman was as still as a statue while his mind was stuck in shock from listening to that whole conversation. When some other guards came over to check on him, they had to carry him to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>This was an idea I've been mulling about in my mind for awhile after reading some Mario related Wild Mass Guessings on the Mario TV Tropes page. It's my own little idea of the relationship between Peach and Bowser. If people want me to continue this beyond a one-shot, I'll think about it. Anyway, please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Postponed Chapter 2**

As Bowser hung up his own phone while sitting on his throne, his youngest son Junior came running in with the Koopalings following behind. The young Bowser lookalike jumped into his father's lap.

"So Dad, are we going over to Mama Peach's place today?" Even after the Isle Delfino incident, Bowser Jr. hasn't stopped referring to her as Mama Peach. Bowser shook his head at his youngest kid.

"No, not today Junior," He said with a resigned expression. "She's got some business to deal with and the Mario Bros are out of town."

"That sounds like it's the perfect time for another raid. Why even bother asking her if we can do it when we've done it before without informing her?" Ludwig, Bowser's oldest son; a koopa with a blue spiked shell and big, poofy blue hair, spoke up.

Bowser gave him a sharp glare that caused him to take a step back, but then it turned back to resigned as he answered.

"Because I'm getting tired of it. Peach loves Mario and I can't change that. The war Peach, Mario, Luigi and I waged against the Chaos Heart and its makers showed me that we can't be together like I want to or else the entire multiverse would be destroyed. Plus, all of you should know how well trying to make a place where I could be with her worked out. Mario's just gotten too darn strong for me to defeat and that's not even taking his brother or even Peach herself into account. Honestly, the only things making my life worth much anymore is the fact that I still get invitations to Mario and Peach's sporting events and that I have you kids."

Wendy, Bowser's only daughter; a koopa with a pink skiped shell and a bow instead of hair, then frowned as she said, "Dad, you're thinking too much. You're big! You're bad! You are the King of ALL KOOPAS!"

It'd take a moment, but Bowser would suddenly grin and agree, "And I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Suddenly leaping off his throne, he'd roar, "Come, my children! We shall lay siege to Wario's castle and mess with him for awhile!"

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Bowser's massive Airship fleet was approaching the land that Wario had set his castle on. About that time, a very tall and lanky man in a violet shirt and hat with black overalls spotted the approach and ran off to warn Wario. He'd bust into the throne room, spotting the squat man in yellow versions of his clothes on the seat at the end of the room.<p>

"Wario, we've got incoming!" Waluigi shouted as he ran. The sitting man only grinned.

"I know. Bowser called ahead in greeting. He plans on sieging this place and asked me to 'make it fun'. I've been feeling rather bored lately, so how could I refuse someone who pays like the king he is?"

That caused his lanky counterpart to pause before grinning himself, "So, he'll pay a king's ransom to alleviate his own boredom? Then what are we waiting for? Let's get everything set up!"

With matching greedy smiles on their faces, Wario and Waluigi sped off to prepare for the fight.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: For this story, I follow the idea that the Koopalings are Bowser's children. Now, I had originally just planned this story as a one shot, but I got some people who wanted me to continue it, so here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait, everyone. I've been having some muse issues.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Plans Postponed 3

*Break*

"Get out, get out, get out!" Peach's voice could be heard shouting from inside the castle. A much deeper male voice was apologizing and trying to calm her down. However, a metallic ringing sound came soon after and Bowser was launched through the wall on the outside of the castle. He'd bounce for a second before stopping on his belly. Mario was currently sitting on the steps nearby, looking at his long time rival with amusement.

"Forget how she values her privacy when she's in a baking frenzy, Bowser?" The Italian plumber grinned at the large Koopa.

"Ouch. No, I didn't forget that, just how deadly she is with a frying pan in her hands. Ow, that smarts." The Koopa King slowly pulled himself up and dusted himself off before joining Mario on the steps.

"Yes, she's certainly stronger than she looks. We have fought together what, three times now? Sure, she prefers non-violent pursuits more, but she's stepped up when needed." Mario's accented tone answered.

"Are you sure about that? Give her a sport to play and she can get worse than me. Just thinking about that one hockey game I played against her makes me sore in the shell. It's a wonder I didn't get put through the glass. Not to mention how she gets during all those parties you've had." Bowser pointed out.

"Bowser, those parties bring out the competitive side of everyone involved. Peach is a pacifist compared to DK or Daisy." The red plumber responded.

"True, true….How long has it been? You know, since we started this rivalry." The Koopa King asked as he stared up at the clear sky.

"Since we were babies, you were causing problems even in the crib." Mario smirked at the memories.

"Hah, and you were still butting into my business. To think we've been fighting each other for so long. I can't even really imagine what it would be like in a world without you spoiling my plans."

"It'd probably pretty boring, right? Though, not all of your schemes are properly thought out. Still, you know what you're doing quite often."

"Heh, and I've been learning from you during each of our battles. Hadn't expected me to use the Super Bells and Double Cherries, had you?" Bowser was staring at Mario with a wicked grin on his face.

"Indeed. Though, it had been rather smart of you to leave that giant POW block at the top of your tower. Saved me the trouble of having to thrash you by hand." Mario countered with a confident grin of his own. Bowser recalled the memories of his clashes with Mario after taking over Peach's castle when he had the Star Rod and when he had sealed the power stars into the castle's paintings, as well as when he tried to make his own galaxies in space.

He then shuddered, "Yeah, I had bruises for weeks from those times we physically clashed. Even under my shell! Do you have any idea how hard it is to bruise me under my shell?"

"Probably pretty hard," Mario shrugged. "Still, you've somehow managed to survive all of our encounters in one piece."

"One-up mushrooms aren't exclusive to you and your brother, you know." Bowser countered. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

Mario sighed, "Professor E. Gadd pulled him along on another crazy ghost mystery. Seriously, he goes on so many adventures for someone who just wants to stay at home and watch tv."

"Says the guy who gets into life threatening danger at least every other week. I mean, really. It seems like if there isn't some conquest of the Mushroom Kingdom happening, then there's something wrong that requires you go and be a hero." Bowser pointed out.

The red plumber turned his gaze at his conversation companion, "Most of those conquests of the Mushroom Kingdom are done by you, Bowser. Both Peach and I are quite aware that something is usually wrong if you aren't trying to come and kidnap her at least once a month."

"Yup, no one's allowed to conquer the world or kidnap Princess Peach but me!" The Koopa King said proudly as he crossed his arms.

"This isn't too bad either. Just sitting here, talking about our adventures and not trying to beat the tar out of each other." Mario replied as he laid back to stare up at the sky.

"It won't last, but sure, let's enjoy it while it does. Perhaps next time, I'll have set up all new power ups to have us fight it out with. No more Gold Flowers though, you took me out in one hit with that thing."

Suddenly, the doors to the castle opened and Peach stepped out. She smiled upon seeing the two rivals and the fact that they weren't fighting.

"There you both are. Come on in, I've finished making the cake!" So, the three friendly enemies all went inside to enjoy the baked treat.


End file.
